Modern automotive maintenance and repair processes require the intensive use of information. As automobile models and the technology they use change from year to year, repair facilities need to constantly acquire and manage new data and knowledge on the appropriate technologies, procedures, and equipment used in repair and maintenance processes. This challenge is compounded by parallel changes in the tools and techniques used for the automobile industry. Many components of the automotive repair industry face these challenges, from collision repair, to inspection procedures, to mechanical repair.
One category of challenges involves the coaching of technical personnel performing the maintenance, inspection, and repairs of automobiles. As procedures change and as new personnel enter the industry or expand the scope of the work they perform, managers need to reliably review and improve the skills of their technical personnel and ensure that a high level of competence is maintained among the technical professionals in the industry.
Further, when vehicle owners, such as automobile owners, search for repair facilities to perform a repair, the vehicle owners desire resources to provide repair facility recommendations. For example, vehicle owners may desire resources that are able to verify that one or more repair facilities employ technical personnel that have performed repair procedures accurately and efficiently to repair similar damage to similar vehicles.